


A Yellow Card

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fencing, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spanking, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: In fencing, a yellow card is presented to a duelist whom has committed a minor offense,  such as making bodily contact, leaving without permission, or not presenting when called.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Yellow Card

The two men face off, right feet leading their fencing stances. 

Within minutes, it’s clear the pilot has less formal training than a lothcat in heat and about as much grace.

Janson slashes the air. “So, a kiss for each win, or?”

“For the love of–” Karrde bats his blade away with a flick.

It’s a distraction: Janson lunges the moment Karrde flinches. Karrde twists, the blade sailing past his shoulder. He sidesteps, slapping the man across the ass with a whip-crack kiss of plasteel.

Janson yelps and continues forward.

“Pay attention or I will stab you,” Karrde hisses.

“Promise?”

**Author's Note:**

> _“You haven’t told me how you came to be out here, Captain. Or, for that matter, how you knew who I was.”_
> 
> _Another almost-smile. “With a lightsaber attached to your belt?” [Karrde] asked wryly. “Come now. You were either Luke Skywalker, Jedi, or else someone with a taste for antiques and an insufferably high opinion of his swordsmanship.”_
> 
> \- Luke Skywalker to Talon Karrde. _Heir to the Empire_ , Timothy Zahn.
> 
> This is a direct reference to Wes Janson and I will take this headcanon to my grave.


End file.
